Vacation
by supergirl3684
Summary: CROSSOVER! NCIS, Crimial Minds, and CSI:NY Tony, Reid, and Danny meet and become fast friends. They decide to go on Vacation...everything goes wrong! WARNING: Contains Spanking...don't like, don't read!
1. Meetings and Emails

**VACATION**

**Summary:** CROSSOVER: Criminal Minds, CSI: NY, and NCIS; Danny, Tony, and Reid meet at a seminar and become great friends. Together they decide to take a vacation…

**Disclaimer: ** I DON'T own or having anything to do with CBS, Criminal Minds, and CSI: NY, or NCIS.

**THANK YOU:** SHOTBOXER for giving me the crossover idea. SPARX, for giving me the idea of adding Danny to the mix and MARY ANNE for giving me the confidence I needed to write this fic!

**A/N:** This is my first cross over fic. I hope you like it!

**MEETINGS AND E-MAILS**

Spencer walked to the back of the room to watch his co-worker, mentor, and father figure talk to the group of New York and DC law enforcement agencies about profiling. He'd already given his part of the speech and was feeling a little bored. Not that he'd ever let on to that fact though.

He smiled inwardly when the speeches were done and the team could go around the room and talk with the people one on one. Not that he was any better at speaking one on one then he was speaking to a whole group but one on one meant he could join Gideon and stay in the background.

As he made his way up to join the older profiler he bumped into a man who turned around and frowned at him. Reid winced and tried to smile through his nerves.

"I-I'm sorry," Reid stammered.

"Its fine man," the man said with a wide grin. "Tony DiNozzo, NCIS; you are?"

"Spencer Reid, BAU," Reid answered.

The two shook hands and Tony began to excitedly ask questions. Reid answered them, happy to find someone who wanted to know about as much as he knew. The two were in an intense discussion about serial arsonists when another man, this one shorter then the two talking, suddenly threw himself on Tony.

"Where have you been!" the man yelled as he hugged Tony.

"Where have _I_ been? Where have _you_ been?" Tony asked back.

"You know how my dad can be." The man replied with a grin.

"Yeah, like mine," Tony rolled his eyes. "Danny Messer, meet my new friend Spencer Reid; Spencer, I'd like you to meet my old friend Danny."

"Nice to meet you Spencer," Danny replied, holding his hand out.

"Nice to meet you too Danny," Reid responded, shaking the man's hand.

The three were soon in an intense discussion about profiling…of sorts.

"So how can I tell if a woman is gonna turn me down again?" Tony asked seconds before a hand slapped him upside the head. "Hey boss; how's it going?"

Danny tugged on Spencer's arm, affectively taking him away from the two. He whispered to Spencer, "That's Gibbs; mentor and father figure to our friend."

Spencer nodded in understanding. He was about to ask his new friend a question when another man suddenly appeared and raised an eyebrow at Danny causing him to blush, "What's up Mac?"

Tony tugged on Spencer's arm until Spencer was standing next to him. He hadn't realized that Tony and Gibbs had stopped talking and Gibbs was waiting patiently for the man Danny called Mac.

"That's Mac Taylor; Danny's dad though not by blood. He's also the man in charge of the CSI team here."

"What about Agent Gibbs?" Reid asked.

"He's my fearless leader." Tony answered with another grin.

Reid wasn't given a chance to respond before Morgan walked up to him. "Hey kid, Gideon's looking for you."

"Thanks Morgan," Reid said before turning to his new friends. "I better go and see what my boss wants."

"Sure; why don't you come out to eat with us? We found this really neat Italian place a couple blocks away." Tony suggested.

"Yeah ok; I'll meet you at the door in a half hour." Reid agreed.

Reid left the group while Morgan stayed behind. He eyed the two other men with a critical eye. "That boy is my brother. The stiff man next to him is his uncle. The man with his arm around his shoulders is his dad. You better believe that between the three of us if anything happens to him we will hold you personally responsible."

Tony and Danny stayed staring in surprise at Morgan's words. They'd never been threatened like that before.

"We just wanna be friends with him, not date him." Danny said.

"I don't care if you want to give him a million dollars. He's my kid brother and he's been hurt enough without needing to be hurt by either of you." Morgan's voice was stern.

Sensing something amiss Gibbs and Mac walked over to their respective charges. They stared at Morgan who stared right back.

"Gentlemen," Morgan nodded his head and walked away leaving the two behind to ponder his words and look forward to lunch when the could question their new friend.

---------------------------------------------

Two days later the seminar was over and the three boys were exchanging phone numbers and e-mail addresses.

"Ok, so I'll call and we'll make plans to meet up," Tony reminded the other two.

Danny and Spencer both nodded their heads and rolled their eyes.

"We're leaving kid!" Morgan yelled.

"I better get going," Reid said as the other two hugged him good-bye.

Tony left five minutes later and soon Danny was on his way back home with Mac at his side. None of the boys could wait till they got together again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**SIX MONTHS LATER**

_**QUANICO **_

Reid walked into the office and smiled at his co-workers. Ever since he'd met Danny and Tony he'd been a little more confident in himself; something his co-workers appreciated…most of them anyways.

After turning on his computer he opened his e-mail; waiting there was on from Tony.

_Spencer,_

_How's it going? I bet you miss me don't ya? Don't worry; I'd miss me too! So get this; Gibbs is after me about using some of my vacation time. I haven't been on vacation since last year when me and frat brother's got into that fight and I came home with a black eye. That was so muck freakin fun! Anyways…the point of this e-mail is this: I'm thinking we should all get together and take our vacation time as one. What do you think? Let me know ASAP!_

_Tony_

Reid laughed out loud and shook his head. Seeing JJ walking towards the Hotch's office he quickly wrote out a reply. He hoped he could get the time off and that Gideon would let him go.

-------------------------------

_**DC**_

Tony scowled as Gibbs ushered him back to his desk. He sat down gently knowing that it was going to hurt to sit for at least another hour. 'Man can't even take a joke,' Tony grumbled to himself. Not that he was surprised; Abby had tried to warn him that sewing Gibb's suit sleeves shut wouldn't go over so well.

Noticing that Gibbs wasn't paying attention he opened his e-mail and smiled when he saw that Reid had replied.

_Tony,_

_Hi, how are you doing? I'm going to say you are doing better then alright if your dad is pushing you to on vacation. Yes, that does sound nice for us to get together. With the kind of mood Gideon, Hotch, and Morgan have been in I think we should try for next month. That will give each of us time to get the vacation approved but not enough time to for anyone to change their minds. Please let me know where you are thinking of going as I will need that information foremost. Thank you._

_Spencer Reid _

With a quick smile Tony went to his the draft section of his e-mail and, after a few corrections, sent an e-mail that he had pre-written to Danny. He'd just sit send when Gibbs announced the team had caught a case.

----------------------------

_**New York City**_

"Hey Mac, can I check my e-mail?" Danny asked from his room where he was finishing getting dressed.

"If you come and eat your breakfast in the next two minutes," Mac responded.

Mac rushed through his morning routine and made it to the table with a second to spare.

"You really want to use the computer before work, don't you?" Mac asked with a smile.

Danny shrugged, "Tony said to expect an exciting e-mail."

Mac shook his head but said nothing as the two began to eat…one with more gusto then the other. When he was done Danny washed and dried his plate, cup, and silverware and looked at Mac with a questioning look.

Mac's nod of approval was all Danny needed to run into Mac's home office to use the computer. Opening his e-mail he was happy to find he did indeed have an e-mail from Tony.

_Hey Dan Man,_

_I just heard from Spencer and he's agreed to go on vacation with us. He say's we should go next month. I think we should listen to the man as he is a genius. Where would you like to go? Spencer says he doesn't care. Let me know what you think!_

_Tony_

Danny let out a whoop as he quickly e-mailed Tony back wanting to know the exact day and where they would be going. Like Reid, Danny didn't care where they went so long as they got to go.

"Daniel Jay, we're late; get a move on it." Mac called out from the hallway.

Danny's eyes widen as added one last sentence to his e-mail before sending it back to Tony. _How do we get Mac, Gideon, and Gibbs to agree with this?_

_TBC…_


	2. Destination and Permission

**DESTINATIONS AND PERMSISSION**

_Genius Boy__: Have you picked a destination?_

_Bond__: Of course!_

_Trouble__: Where are we going then moron?_

_Bond__: No need to be rude._

_Trouble__: No need to hold out._

_Bond__: Are we feeling testy today?_

_Trouble__: Shut the hell up Tony!_

_Genius Boy__: Uh guys, can we get back on topic please?_

_Bond__: Fine; we're going Pittsburgh, PA. What do you think?_

_Genius Boy__: I think it sounds fine._

_Bond__: It sounds fine? Spence, come one; it'll be great!_

_Genius Boy__: Sorry Tony; it's been a long night and if I'm caught up, I'll never be able to go._

_Bond__: Why are you at Gideon's?_

_Genius Boy__: I've been here for three days now Tony. I had the flu remember?_

_Bond__: Oh yeah…glad you feel better. _

_Trouble__: Do you think ANY of us will be allowed to go?_

_Bond__: If we ask right we will._

_Genius Boy__: I'm going to bed. I'll ask in the morning._

_Bond__: Sleep tight Spencer; I'll ask after dinner. Meet on line at the same time?_

_Genius Boy__: That sounds fine…bye_

Genius Boy; logged off

_Trouble__: Well, I guess I better ask during lunch._

_Bond__: I'm being summoned._

_Trouble__: Still in trouble over the sewing bit huh?_

_Bond__: I'll talk to you tomorrow._

_Trouble__: Till tomorrow; night Tony._

In their respective homes Tony, Danny, and Reid lie down and fell asleep; each pondering the outcome of their asking to go to Pittsburgh.

-----------------------------------------

_**Quantico - breakfast **_

The next morning came too soon for Reid. Reid made his way through his shower and ate breakfast before Gideon was even awake. When Gideon walked into the kitchen a half hour after Reid he knew something was up.

"What do you want?" Gideon asked with a raised eyebrow causing the younger man to blush.

"I was talking with Tony…err…DiNozzo and Danny Messer and we thought if it was ok maybe we could all go on vacation together." Reid's voice shook slightly.

"Where do you guys plan on going?" Gideon asked.

"Pittsburgh," Reid answered. "Please Gideon; I've never been on vacation with friends before."

Gideon turned away from the puppy eyes Reid was becoming too good at giving. "Are Mac and Gibbs agreeing to this?"

"They're both asking at some point today; I don't know when." Reid responded truthfully. "We won't get in any trouble and Hotch is always saying I need to take some time off."

Gideon frowned at that and Reid momentarily wondered if he stepped over the line. When the frown finally disappeared he relaxed.

"I will _think_ about it and tell you tonight." Gideon finally said.

Reid smiled; 'thinks better then no,' he thought to himself as he and the older profiler headed out the door.

--------------------------------

_**New York City – lunch**_

Mac looked up startled to hear a knock on his door. He smiled and beckoned his 'son' to come in.

"I brought a pizza and pop from the vending machine; I thought we could talk and eat." Danny suggested.

Mac responded by taking out some plates and glasses from a lower drawer. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Me, Tony, and Spencer want to go to Pittsburgh." Danny answered as he served himself and Mac.

"And Agent Gibbs and Agent Gideon are going to agree to that?" Mac asked.

Danny shrugged, "They think so."

The two talked more in depth about the vacation as they ate. As Danny went to leave gave Mac a pleading look.

"I'll think about it and tell you tonight." Mac said as he went back to his paperwork.

"Better then a straight no," Danny countered as he left the office.

------------------------------------

_**DC – supper**_

Gibbs watched his 'son' eat quietly; something Tony wasn't known for.

"What ever you did it'll go easier if you confess," he suggested.

Tony gave him a half smile. "I didn't do anything…yet. I wanted to ask you something."

"But…" Gibbs trailed.

"But I don't want you to say no." Tony finished.

"Just ask me Tony." Gibbs ordered.

"You know how you said I need to go on Vacation? Well, I was thinking that Danny, Spencer, and I haven't seen each other in a while and maybe we could all go together." Tony swallowed nervously.

"Where are you thinking of going?" Gibbs asked.

"Well we agreed if you, Mac, and Gideon approved we'd go to Pittsburgh." Tony replied.

"I'll think about it." Gibbs countered.

Tony nodded his head and finished his dinner…quietly. After wards he did the dishes and went back to his room.

------------------------------

_**Quantico, DC, New York City – before bed**_

The three boys ran to their computer's to e-mail their friends. Each received two e-mails in return. Wide grins spread through their faces as they went to find their 'fathers.' Unbeknownst to them the three older men had talked to one another and came to an agreement.

"THEY CAN GO!"

_TBC…_


	3. GoodByes and Hellos

**Good Byes and Hellos **

_**New York City**_

Danny walked in between Mac and Flack as they made their way through the airport. Danny was both excited over seeing his friends and nervous over traveling alone; which he hadn't done in several years.

"You have everything you need?" Flack asked concerned.

"I got it all man," Danny answered with a grin.

Flack pulled him into a quick hug and whispered, "Look in your pocket when you get on the plane." Out loud he told his friend, "Take care of yourself and have fun."

Danny nodded and turned to Mac. "I'll call you when I land."

Mac nodded, "Be careful."

"I will dad. I'll be home in five days. What could go wrong?" Danny asked with a wide grin.

"Do you really want an answer to that?" Mac shot back sarcastically.

Danny rolled his eyes and allowed himself to be drawn into a hug by the older CSI.

"Don't let Tony talk you into anything and look after Spencer ok? Gideon will have a fit if you two let anything happen to him." Mac warned.

Danny gave another wide grin as he waved bye and made his way onto the plane. When he sat down he looked into his pocket and found an envelope.

_From all of us; have fun! Flack, Stella, Hawkes, and Lindsay_

Danny's eyes went wide when he found a hundred dollars in the envelope.

-----------------------------------------

_**Quantico**_

Reid stood in the background while Gideon checked him in at the airport. His first reaction had been to be embarrassed, after all he went to visit his mom alone and had never needed help, but now he was glad. He was nervous about going to Pittsburgh, alone, with two friends…something he'd never done before.

He felt a hand go around his waist and he jumped.

"Sorry Spence; you excited?" JJ asked.

Reid nodded and smiled at his female co-worker. Morgan stood on the other side of him and snaked his arm around the younger man's shoulders.

"If those two give you any trouble you call me," Morgan demanded.

"I will Morgan," Reid agreed.

"Try and have fun Reid," Prentiss said.

"I'm glad you're going on vacation." Hotch added.

Reid nodded and said his good byes as Gideon, alone, led him as far as he could to his flight.

"Call me when you get in, behave yourself, and if you need anything, you call me," Gideon's voice was gentle yet firm.

"I will Gideon; thanks." Reid smiled.

The two hugged and Reid made his way through the security check points and was soon in his seat. He smiled as he remembered Morgan, Hotch, and Gideon had each given him money…fifty dollars apiece. He'd tried saying no but was informed each time that, it was customary for siblings, uncles, and fathers to give their children money on their first vacation. Reid hadn't believed them but took the money none the less.

--------------------------

_**DC**_

Tony was quickly making his round of good byes, anxious to be getting to the airport. He would meet up with his friends at the hotel where they'd rented a suite so they could share one room.

"I'm outta here Abs," Tony sang out as he entered the gothic girl lab.

"Oh Tony, I'm gonna miss you!" Abby squealed as she hugged him tight. "Bring me back something and call me!"

"I will Abby; bye!" With a quick kiss to Abby's forehead Tony was gone.

He made it down to autopsy in record time. "Ducky, I'm leaving now."

"Have fun my dear boy and do behave yourself this time Anthony." Ducky suggested with a smile.

"I'll try Duck; bye Palmer." Tony waved bye on his way out.

When he got up to his desk he looked around. Finally he spotted who he was looking for.

"Gibbs, we got to go," Tony demanded excitedly.

"I'm coming Tony," Gibbs voice told him to be patient.

"Bye Probie…Ziva," Tony gave a dramatic bow before following his boss to the elevator.

As predicted Tony and Gibbs made it to the airport in record time; Gibbs led the wait into the building.

Tony checked in and the two walked silently to the check point.

"You have your money?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes, boss," Tony answered.

"Got the money I gave you?" Gibbs wondered.

"Yes, boss," Tony answered again.

"Here," Gibbs held out his visa card. "Use this _only_ in case of an emergency and no, it's not an emergency if you run out of money."

Tony opened his mouth to decline the offer but a smack to his head changed his mind.

"Thanks dad," Tony said softly as Gibbs suddenly hugged him.

With a final wave Tony made his way through the check point and was soon on the plane.

------------------------------------------

_**Hotel – Pittsburgh, PA**_

As planned Tony arrived at the hotel first and checked them in all in. He quickly sent out a text to his two friends telling them the floor and room number. He made his way into the room and smiled. 'This is gonna be great,' he thought to himself before making his way too look into the two bedrooms.

He was trying to think of who was gonna sleep where when he heard a knock on the door. He ran to open it. Danny let out a whistle as entered the room.

"This looks awesome man," Danny said giving Tony a quick hug.

"This is gonna be fun." Tony responded leading the way to give his friends a tour of the suite.

The two sat talking for twenty minutes when another knock sounded. "Spencer," they said at the same time and ran to open the door.

Poor Spencer wasn't given time to step into the room before Danny grabbed his bags and Tony all but carried him into the room; both boys talking at the same time.

"Guys…guys….HELLO!" Spencer raised his voice a bit to get the other two boys attention. "How are you?"

"We're fine, Spencer, come on, you _have_ to see this room," Danny answered as he dragged the younger man around.

Reid was more then impressed with the suite and it showed on his face. The two older boys talked quietly to themselves before once again attacking Reid.

"This is your room," Tony said, opening the door and shoving Reid in first to the main bedroom which held a king size bed and its own bathroom.

"Tony, this should be your room," Reid said, not wanting to take the best room.

"Don't be a moron Reid," Danny said, dumping Reid's bags on the bed. "Tony and I don't mind sharing the second room; besides if he starts to snore too much I'll make him sleep on the sofa bed.

Tony suddenly clapped his hands together, "Call who ever you have to call and then lets head out and look around."

The three boys went their separate ways to make their phone calls.

_TBC…_


	4. Phone Calls, Shopping, Up all night

**Phone Calls, Shopping, and up all night**

_**DC**_

Gibbs was walking back to his desk when his cell phone went off. He looked down and saw Tony's name flash across the screen. With a smile he answered the phone.

"It's about time you called me," he answered.

"Sorry boss; we got a little carried away." Tony replied sheepishly.

"You haven't been kicked out have you?" Gibbs asked wearily.

"It was one time Gibbs and I was eighteen." Tony huffed.

"Uh – huh; do you remember the rules?" the older man wanted to know.

"No drinking and driving, in the hotel by two, no getting so drunk I can't defend myself, stay out of the bad side of town, watch Spencer, and don't let Danny get me into trouble," came the reply.

Gibbs chuckled and rolled his eyes. He saw Abby walking over to him and held out his phone.

"Tony?" the gothic girl asked.

"Hi ya Abs; miss me?" Tony asked back.

"Totally," Abby laughed.

"Me and the guys are heading out so I'll talk to you later." Tony responded.

"Love ya Tony," Abby said.

"Love ya too Abs," Tony replied before hanging up the phone.

Abby looked at Gibbs and smiled, "He says he loves you Gibbs."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow, took back his phone, and remained silent.

-----------------------------

_**NEW YORK CITY**_

Mac and Stella were busy talking about a case when his phone rang. He looked down and smiled.

"Danny?" Stella wondered out loud.

Mac nodded his head.

"I was about to wonder if you forgot you were supposed to call me." Mac informed the younger CSI.

"After all the warnings I don't think I could forget Mac," Danny rolled his eyes. "We just got done diving up the rooms."

"Who got what?" Mac asked.

"We let Spencer have the king bed and Tony and me will be using the two twin beds." Danny informed his boss.

"Ok, don't forget to call and check in tomorrow. You remember the rules?" Mac wondered.

"I got 'em all down dad; hotel by two, no getting drunk, no driving during or after I'm done drinking, stay on our side of town, watch the kid, don't get either of the guys in trouble, and for goodness sakes don't let Tony talk me into anything." Danny finished the last rule by mimicking Mac.

Mac laughed, "Have fun and behave Danny."

"Bye Mac," Danny hung up the phone.

------------------------

_**QUANITICO**_

Morgan left Gideon's office with a satisfied smile. After going in and out of the older man's office a number of times Gideon had finally given Morgan his cell phone. He warned the younger man that when Reid called he was to come back. Morgan had just sat down at his desk when the phone rang.

"It's about time you called kid," Morgan exclaimed.

"Morgan? Why are you answering Gideon's phone?" Reid asked worried.

"Relax kid; he's fine. I bothered him enough times that he gave it to me." Morgan explained.

"How's it going down there? Are they treating you ok? Do you need me to come down there? How's the hotel? Are…" Morgan was stopped.

"I'm fine Derrick. It's beautiful down here; the guys are treating me just fine. They let me have the main bedroom which has a king bed _and_ its own bath. No, you don't have to come down; the hotels amazing and yes, I'm glad I'm here." Reid answered every one of the older man's question including the one that he hadn't been able to finish.

"Ok, but you remember, they do something to you and I know every place where no one would look to hide a body," Morgan warned.

"Thanks Morgan; can I talk to Gideon now?" Reid asked politely.

"Sure thing man just remember don't let those two get you into any trouble. Here he is." Morgan handed the phone to his boss with a smile.

111111

"Thank you for calming him down," Gideon said by way of greeting.

"He doesn't trust them," Reid couldn't help but whine.

"He's protective of you which isn't always a bad thing," Gideon reminded the younger man.

"I know it's just that Tony and Danny are really nice. They let me have the master bedroom and it doesn't matter to them how smart I am or that I'm younger then them," Reid explained.

"I know. So, I take it your having a good time?" Gideon asked.

"Yes, sir; it's amazing down here." Reid answered.

"I'm glad; just remember the rules. I want you in the hotel room by two; if you want to stay awake that's fine but there's nothing open after two so you don't need to be out. Don't let anyone get you drunk, I know I don't have to warn you about drinking and driving; that also includes getting in the car with someone that's been drinking. There are certain parts of Pittsburgh you don't need to see so stay away from there." Gideon's voice was the one that said 'obey these rules or else'.

"I'll remember them all," Reid smiled.

"Take care of yourself and should something happen call me." Gideon finished.

"Yes, sir; bye Gideon," Reid got out before the older man hung up.

----------------------------------------

After the phone calls were made it was decided to go to the store and by some snacks and some stuff they could cook since they had a full kitchen and none of them were used to eat out for five straight days of three meals a deal…at least not any more.

"So where are going?" Danny asked.

I looked up some information about Pittsburgh…did you know," Reid started but was interrupted.

"The strip should have everything we need plus some," Tony said with a shake of his head.

Reid blushed, not wanting to ramble, but not being able to stop himself. Tony threw him a smile and put his arm around the younger man's shoulders. Reid instantly relaxed knowing that neither older man was annoyed with him.

The drive to the strip didn't take long and at Danny's insistence the guys agreed to park the car by the grocery store and walk around first. The trio stopped occasionally to take pictures or to get others to take pictures of them.

Reid stopped in front of an antique store causing the other two to raise an eyebrow. "Gideon likes antiques," he said with a shrug.

Danny walked into the store without a backwards glance; Tony followed, tugging on Reid's arm. A half hour later they left the room; each caring a bag with a gift. Reid had finally started to relax.

-------------------------------------

Three hours later the three boys re-entered their hotel room, exhausted. They each carried to bags in each hand (4 bags total) and placed them on the kitchen table.

"Think we got enough food?" Reid asked in a tone.

"Spencer, are you being sarcastic with us?" Tony asked mischievously.

Reid backed away from the room slowly. So intent was he on what Tony was up to that he hadn't noticed Danny standing behind him…until he ran into him. Tony suddenly picked the younger boy up, with Danny's help, and hauled him to the tub. Reid didn't have a chance to fight back as Tony suddenly turned the shower on.

"Tony!" Reid yelled and sputtered.

Tony smirked as Reid made his way into a standing position. Like Reid, Tony wasn't given a chance to run as Reid suddenly stepped out of the tub and pulled Tony into it. Tony stood there sputtering a grin on his face.

"We'll get you relaxed yet Spence," Tony laughed.

Reid rolled his eyes as he ushered the two other men out of his room so he could change. Tony dripped water all the way down to his room while Danny, the only dry one, laughed and went to the living room to watch TV.

The trio cooked supper together that night and sat around the table to talk. When they were done Reid did the dishes out of habit. The other two laughed at him but didn't make any comments knowing that before the trip was over they, too, would be doing something out of habit.

----------------------------------

As 10:00 clock rolled around each man made their way to change. Danny was just about to say good night when Reid started to laugh.

"What's up?" Danny asked.

"This is the first vacation I've ever been on and we're going to bed at the same time as if we were home. Is there no irony in that?" Reid laughed.

Tony followed soot and soon popcorn was made and the boys started to talk.

"So, how did you two meet?" Reid questioned.

"Seminar about terrorism," Danny answered.

"Yeah, we decided to play hooky and got caught," Tony supplied.

The group laughed and settled down for a night of talking. It came as a shock to all of them when Reid suddenly announced, "It's five o'clock."

Danny stood up first and stretched, "I'm gonna get some sleep. Let's sleep in and go out for lunch."

"Works for me," Tony nodded as he too stood and stretched. "Spencer?"

"That sounds like a good plan." Reid added as he followed Tony and Danny's lead.

With a final good night the boys went their separate ways and fell asleep quickly.


	5. Site Seeing and Acquantances

**_A/N: I was normally gonna wait till tomorrow to post but I changed my mind! Here it is, the next chapter. MERRY CHRISTMAS!!_**

**SITE SEEING AND ACQUANTANCES **

By the time the boys woke up breakfast had long been over with. Lunch was being served in the dining room but none of them wanted to shower and go downstairs. After much…discussion, the trio instead decided to make sandwiches with the ham they'd brought the day before.

"So what are we doing today?" Tony asked, looking around at the other two.

Reid and Danny shrugged their shoulders; both were still half asleep. Tony just chuckled but said nothing. When lunch was finally eaten Reid and Tony went to take their showers. They came into the living at the same time and both shoved Danny into the direction of the bathroom.

"What would you like to do Spencer?" Tony asked while they were waiting.

"I-It doesn't matter to me," Reid answered.

"Come on Spence; isn't there something you've never seen or done that you'd like to do?" Tony wondered.

Reid was silent.

"You can tell me anything," Tony encouraged seeing the younger man turn a shade of pink.

"Pittsburgh Zoo and Aquarium," Reid finally mumbled.

"Why a zoo," Tony inquired confused.

"I've never been to a zoo and I heard this one is supposed to be great. They have over four thousand animals in their natural habitat." Reid spoke up.

Tony nodded his head, "The Pittsburgh zoo and aquarium it is."

Much to Reid's delight, and embarrassment, as soon as Danny was read they all headed out to the zoo. While they walked around each boy was impressed with something. For Danny it was the tarantulas, though he didn't know why, for Tony it was the gorillas, though he wouldn't tell why, and for Reid it was the tigers.

Danny couldn't help but chuckle every now and then as Reid told them some obscure fact about the animal they were looking at. As they came to the end they went into the gift shop to by gifts. They were about to leave when Danny exclaimed he was hungry so the group stopped at Safari Grill Restaurant. Reid was stunned when he realized they'd been at the zoo for over two hours.

"Where to next?" he asked.

-------------------------------

"Hey Spencer, you ever fish before?" Danny asked as the boys walked along the strip once again.

Reid shook his head, "Why?"

"Because that flyer just said it was Pennsylvania's fish for free day today," Danny explained.

Danny and Tony looked over at each other and before Reid could protest they hustled him into a bait and tackle shop and brought three of the cheapest fishing poles they could find.

"Guys, I don't want to learn how to fish." Reid complained.

"Reid, there's nothing for us to do until the concert tonight so just relax. Pretend we're you're big brothers; it's out job to teach you to fish, drink, and get into trouble." Tony explained as if he were talking to a child.

"I'm going to push you in the water," Reid declared as he walked after Danny.

Thankfully for Tony, Reid didn't carry out on his threat though he was sorely tempted. Instead he allowed Danny to show him how to hook a worm, reel his line, and catch a fish. The fish they did catch they ended up giving away as they didn't think the hotel would like the fish smell in their room.

After a few more stops the guys decided to head back to the hotel to change and get ready to go to the Allegheny County Summer Concert Series. Tony had heard about the concert series from some friends a few years back and the entire group was excited to go. Reid managed to get the courage to ask to go to the Three Rivers Arts Festival the next day.

"Ya know," Tony turned to Danny. "I'm so proud of our boy that I'm willing to go to a museum if he were to ask."

"Don't get carried away," Danny replied dryly.

Reid rolled his eyes and went to get dressed in the outfit the two older men had insisted he buy.

-----------------------------------------

The trio entered the park two hours later. Some rock group was just setting up so they went to grab a beer and walk around some more. It was Tony who finally sat down on the grass where they'd been standing causing the two others to stare at him in wonderment.

"What? We've been walking all day; my feet are killing me," Tony defended himself.

With a smile and look that clearly said he agreed Reid followed suit followed closely by Danny. They'd just finished their beer when a voice rang out, "If it isn't Anthony DiNozzo Junior."

Tony didn't bother to look up as he smirked, "If it isn't the biggest pain the ass."

"I'm hurt Junior." The voice replied.

"Call me Junior again…" Tony warned with a smile.

That was all the invitation the man seemed to need as he suddenly launched himself at the still sitting Tony causing them both to go sprawling.

Reid and Danny jumped out of the way and watch with bemused smiled as Tony was effectively pinned by the man.

"Say Uncle," the man demanded.

"Never," Tony shouted.

"Say it," the man demanded again.

"You leave a mark and I'm telling Gibbs," Tony warned.

The man let him up, "That's cold man."

"What ever works Johnny," Tony laughed. The two men hugged tightly.

"Reid, Danny, I'd like you to meet Johnny C, one of my frat brothers. Johnny, meet my friends Reid and Danny," Tony introduced.

After handshakes…and another round of beer, the group which now consisted of Johnny, his girlfriend Tina, younger (by a year) brother Ross and his girlfriend Tammi, went to stand on the outskirts of the park to talk.

"So what have you been up to in our fair city?" Johnny asked.

"Not much just site seeing. I remembered you told me about this concert a while back and we thought we'd come check it out." Tony answered.

"Got plans tomorrow," Johnny wondered.

The trio shook their heads as one causing the others to laugh. Ross whispered to Johnny who nodded his head and turned back to his friend.

"How about we have a 'welcome to Pittsburgh' party for you all tomorrow?" Johnny threw out.

"Hell ya," Tony replied with a wide grin.

The group talked for awhile longer before heading their separate ways. After another hour at the concert the three boys realized it was already almost one thirty in the morning and they quickly made their way back to the hotel and back to bed.


	6. let the good times roll!

** LET THE GOOD TIMES ROLL**

They had talked till about three that morning and once again found themselves sleeping in. When they woke up they decided to wait until lunch time to eat and choose to snack the morning away.

The three were still tired after their snack and agreed to just hang around the hotel until that night when the party would be. It wasn't until shortly after lunch, which they had in the hotel dining room, they decided to go swimming.

"Damn it Tony; quit splashing water on me!" Danny demanded after getting splashed to the umpteenth time.

"What are _you_ complaining about?" Reid asked annoyed. "He keeps dunking me."

Tony sighed annoyed with both of his friends and got out of the pool and into the whirl pool. Nothing else was said as Reid quickly realized that they were all tired.

"I'm kinda tired still. How about we take a nap and then get some supper." Reid suggested.

Danny quickly agreed to the idea and followed his younger friend back to the hotel room. Tony came back as he was finishing in the shower. They gave each other sheepish smiles and while Tony took his shower, Danny laid down.

-------------------------------------

After waking up from their nap each of the boys felt ten times better and more relaxed. They quickly changed into their 'going out' clothes which consisted of jeans for all of them, a tank top, sleeveless hoody, and jean jacket for Tony; a tank top, button down shirt, and a black leather coat; Reid's style was a mixture of the two boys, he wore a 'rock' t-shirt, button down, and black jean jacket. The two older boys had even talked him into getting his hair cut and adding a little gel to it.

Finally ready the trio left the hotel and made their way down town once again. This time though they were headed to the Three Rivers Arts Festival for Reid. Tony had forgotten about the festival until he found a pamphlet about it. As they walked around they found that they were each having fun. They even separated at one point so that they could each see something they wanted without having to drag the other two along.

When they met up again each had a bag in hand. After a quick look at the contents of each bag they walked back to the car and put them in the trunk. Danny and Tony were surprised to find that they were having fun. Eight o' clock came before any of them knew it.

"Supper," Tony wondered knowing they were to be at Johnny's house by ten.

"Should we go back to the hotel or go out?" Reid asked aloud.

"Out," Danny supplied.

They had no idea where they were going; knowing only that Reid didn't want Chinese since he couldn't use chopsticks.

"What about pizza?" Tony finally demanded.

"Fine," Reid and Danny answered as one.

After asking around the trio found themselves at an old fashioned pizza parlor. They were tempted to order a pitcher of beer but knowing that they would be drinking later they decided not to.

An hour and half later the boys were paying for their meal and walking to their car. It was a fifteen minute walk back to the car and a fifteen minute drive to Johnny's house which meant they were exactly on time.

When they got there the party was already in full swing. Without saying a word Tony and Danny instinctively put Reid in between them and walked in.

"Johnny," Tony stated as he gave his frat brother a hug.

"Tony my man, I'm glad you guys came." Johnny hugged back.

After handshakes and some quick introductions Johnny led the way to the makeshift bar and gave them each a beer.

"You old enough kid," he asked worriedly.

"I'm twenty three," Reid answered.

With a smile Johnny handed Reid the beer and led them out back where he was cooking some burgers. Even thought they'd just finished eating a little while before, Tony and Danny grabbed a burger while Reid munched on some pretzels.

One thirty came too quickly if you asked any of the partiers. The trio was having fun…even Reid had loosened up enough to allow a woman named Diana to lead him out to dance to a slow number.

The group was in the middle of debating football teams when they saw the flashing lights that could only mean one thing…the cops had come.

Johnny quickly made his way to his front door and opened it before the police could knock or ring the door bell.

"Can I help you officers?" he asked respectfully.

"Sir, we got a noise complaint. We're going to have to ask you to turn the music down. If we get called out here again we'll have to issue you a ticket." The officer warned.

"I got it sir; thank you for the warning," Johnny replied.

The party started to die shortly after that much to the dismay of the trio and Johnny. It was Ross who came up with the solution of going to a bar which the others quickly agreed to. There was only one place that Johnny could think of that stayed open until after three and since it was already two they would need to go there.

They arrived at McGee's fifteen minutes later much to the trio's dismay. Not wanting to be outdone by one another none of them said anything. They walked into the bar and sat at a table while Johnny and Ross each went to order two pitchers of beer.

By four that morning Danny, Tony, and Johnny were drunk. By four thirty the group had calmed down and were calmly drinking their umpteenth bear and talking about their girlfriends.

"Tony?" Johnny asked with a raised eyebrow.

Tony chucked and shook his head no.

"Reid?" Johnny turned to the youngest member of the group.

Reid blushed a bright red and started to stammer. He finally mimicked Tony's earlier action and shook his head no.

"Dan?" Johnny grinned.

Danny grinned back, "I started to see someone…"

Tony and Reid, having not heard the news before, gasped in surprise. They gave their friend a look of disbelief as Danny reached for his wallet.

Tony suddenly lunged at Danny and pulled him into a hug.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He demanded to know with a grin.

The group laughed as Danny began to blush.

"Who's the girl?" Ross finally asked.

"Before Danny could answer a voice broke in. "I think his girlfriend's sitting right next to him."

The group tensed marginally. Danny bit back his anger and pulled out a picture. "Her name's Lindsay; we work together."

"Your 'girlfriend' know you're gay?" The voice from before asked.

Danny turned around in his seat slowly, "Excuse me?"

"What's the matter sweetheart? Was it supposed to be a secret?" The man taunted.

Danny stood up and walked over to the man, instantly getting in his face. "You think you're funny wise ass?"

Tony jumped up and laid a restraining hand on his friend's shoulder, "Calm down Danny."

Danny shrugged his hand off as he took a half step back. Tony went back to the table to suggest they leave.

"Listen to your girlfriend," the man suggested to Danny.

Danny gave a short chuckle and turned to his friends. "He's a funny guy."

The other four guys could only watch in shock horror as Danny swung punch the man with the big mouth.

_TBC..._

**A/N: **I mean no offense in the words I use towards the end of the story. I needed something to cause an agruement and it just sort of wrote itself...I apologize if I offended anyone!


	7. Trouble and Phone Calls

**TROUBLE AND PHONE CALLS**

Danny's punch caused the man to go sprawling to the ground. The man stood up slowly, a malicious grin on his face. Danny stood ready for a fight while Tony groaned and the others stood quickly.

As the man was reaching Danny, Tony turned to Ross. "You and Reid stay out of this." He ordered as he and Johnny joined the fight.

The fight had only been going on for a couple of minutes when a couple other patrons joined in causing Reid and Ross to join the fight too. Johnny spotted the two younger men fighting and made his way to them.

"Get out of here," he demanded sternly.

Ross and Reid made their way to a corner of the bar where the other none fighting patrons were watching.

"Uhh…Guys?" Reid called out upon seeing the police cars and lights coming.

Danny noticed them next and called out, "Johnny, get them out of here!"

Johnny nodded and ushered the two younger men out of a side door and to the car.

"We can't leave them!" Reid argued as he tried to get back to the bar.

"It's too late Spencer," Johnny argued back.

Reid looked at the older man with fear in his eyes. The question of what to do was left unsaid. Reid, Johnny and Ross could watch as Tony, Danny and the man were brought out in handcuffs.

'Our fathers are going to kill us,' was Reid's last thought as Johnny drove him back to the hotel. Reid sad a quick goodbye to his two new friends and ran to the hotel room. He quickly changed into a more 'mature' outfit and got out his badge which he'd packed without Gideon's permission.

--------------------------------

Reid made himself a pot of coffee and waited for Tony or Danny to call him. Johnny had wanted to help but Reid had told him no; if Johnny came they would have to explain the bruises. Reid, himself, only had a split lip thanks to some help from Ross.

It was almost an hour later when the phone rang.

"You sober?" Danny greeted.

"I had half of what you drank and I had coffee," Reid greeted back.

"Listen up kid; see if you can't get us both out without bail. If you can't then Tony and I each have two hundred dollars stashed in our suitcases. Hopefully it'll be enough." Danny sounded stressed.

"What if it it's not?" Reid asked worriedly.

"See if Johnny can help. If he can't…" Danny faltered.

"I have a friend I can call but I don't know if he's home or if he can help. I know he'll be willing if he can though." Reid supplied.

"Call Mac and Gibbs only if you have no choice," Danny warned.

"I know Danny." Reid reminded him.

The two boys hung up and, after grabbing the hidden money, Reid hopped in a cab and want down to the police station.

---------------------------------------

Outside the police station Reid took a deep breath and clipped his badge to his belt.

He stormed in and up the sergeant's desk. "Special Agent Doctor Spencer Reid; I'd like to speak to who ever is in charge of the case against Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo and CSI Danny Messer."

The sergeant nodded his head and made a call. Ten minutes later an officer walked over and escorted Reid to a private office.

"I'm Officer Jones; how can I help you?" The man asked.

"I'm FBI Special Agent Reid; I'd like for you to release Agent DiNozzo and CSI Messer immediately." Reid demanded.

"I'm afraid I can't do that sir. The owner of the bar is going to press charges. I will talk to him and see what I can do. Until then…" Officer Jones was cut off.

"I don't care if the man is pressing charges. I demand you let them go." Reid's voice rose.

"Sir, if you'd like for them to be released then I suggest you pay the bail. It's four hundred dollars apiece." Jones said.

Reid's confidence faltered, "I only have four hundred dollars total. Isn't there anything you can do?"

"I suggest you find four hundred more dollars." The officer supplied.

Sleep deprived, feeling sick, and scared Reid snapped. "You had better hope you don't need the help of the FBI anytime soon Officer Jones."

"Sir, I think you should leave…now." Officer Jones ushered Reid out of the office and out of the police station.

-------------------------------------------

Reid went back to the hotel and sat in his room thinking about what to do. He picked up the phone and called Johnny first.

"I wish I could help Reid but I don't even have a hundred dollars in my account right now." Johnny replied when asked if he could help.

Reid had understood and though he didn't want to he called his friend.

"Hello…" the sleepy voice answered.

"It's Spencer," Reid responded. He waited until the person on the other end was more alert.

"Spencer? It's…early; what's going on?" the man asked.

"I'm in some trouble." Reid answered.

"What do you need?" the man wanted to know.

"I need four hundred dollars," came the quiet reply.

"What kind of trouble are you in man?" the voice wondered.

"My new friends, Tony and Danny, were arrested. I can't call our fathers Charlie." Reid's tone held his panic.

"Spencer you know I'd help if I could but I'm not home right now. Me and Don are at the conference here in the New York office. Call my dad; he'll help you." Charlie suggested.

"Papa Eppes will help me, kill me, and then tell Gideon." Reid couldn't help but whine.

The two talked for another couple of minutes before saying good bye and hanging up. After hanging up Reid knew he had no other choice. He picked up the phone, dialed a number, and waited for the person on the other end to answer.

------------------------------------

"You're up early," Gideon teased by way of greeting.

"Haven't been to bed yet," Reid responded.

Gideon frowned; the fact that his 'son' had stayed up all night didn't bother him. It was the dullness of the boy's voice that worried him.

"What the matter Spencer?" Gideon asked gently.

"Please don't be mad…" Reid couldn't hold back tears as he talked.

"Take a deep breath son. Tell me what happened." Gideon tried to hide the anxiety he was feeling.

"W-we met one of Tony's friends and he had a party for us. The police came and said we were too loud so we went to a bar. T-this g-guy was harassing Danny and…" Reid's voice faltered.

"What happened Spencer?" Gideon demanded to know.

"Danny punched him and the guy and his friends started to fight back so Tony and his friend, Johnny, went to help Danny." Reid voice kept getting quieter as he spoke.

"Spencer Edward Reid, what happened?" Gideon's voice was stern.

"They got arrested," Reid replied.

"They've been in jail all night?" Gideon asked shocked.

"No sir; just the past…two hours or so," came the reply.

"The past two hours…you three were supposed to be in by two!" Gideon thundered.

"I'm sorry," Reid cried.

"Do Mac or Gibbs know?" Gideon wondered.

"No sir; I called you first." Reid responded.

"Where are you?" Gideon fired.

"At the hotel; Danny had Tony's friend Johnny take me and Ross, Johnny's brother, out of the bar when the cops came." Reid answered truthfully.

"You are to stay in your hotel room until I call you. If you leave I will know the reason why and you will be more sorry then you're going to be. Do you understand?" Gideon demanded.

"Yes, sir," Reid whispered.

"I'm glad you're ok Spencer. Don't worry about anything; I'll call Mac and Gibbs and we'll take care of everything." Gideon soothed.

"Thanks Gideon…"

The two hung up and Reid sat on the bed and waited. Back at Quantico Gideon took a few calming breathes before picking up the phone.

-------------------------------

"Gibbs." The man answered his phone

"It's Gideon; find a quiet room and call me back. I'm gonna get Mac; we all need to talk." Gideon hung up the phone without waiting for a reply.

He called Mac and told him the same thing. Ten minutes later the three were on a conference call.

"What's going on?" Mac asked.

"We've got a problem." Gideon answered.

It only took Gideon a few minutes to explain what Reid had him. The silence that followed was weary at best. Gideon could tell that neither of the other men knew what to say. For that matter, the silence let him know just how mad Gibbs was and how much shock Mac was in.

"What do we do?" Mac finally asked, breaking the silence.

"Go and get them is the obvious answer." Gideon replied with a sigh. "Unfortunately I have a seminar that I can't get out of. I've already put off twice."

"Stella can take over for me so there's no problem there," Mac offered.

Mac and Gideon suddenly became painfully aware of Gibbs' silence and winced. A silent Gibbs was never a good sign. If Gibbs had been yelling then they would have known what to do. When he was silent Gibbs was unpredictable.

"What are you thinking Jethro?" Gideon finally asked.

"I'm thinking it's a good thing I have a case and can't go because if I see that boy now I'd break his neck," Gibbs replied harshly.

Though they both knew Gibbs would never hurt Tony, Mac and Gideon couldn't help but feel thankful that Tony was states away. The more they thought about it Mac and Gideon agreed with Gibbs. It was a good thing all three boys weren't within arms reach.

"I'll go and get them out. I'll make sure everyone's on a plane." Mac proposed.

"No," Gideon said after thinking for a moment. "I think we should let them stew."

"I'm _not_ leaving Danny in Jail," Mac snapped.

"I'm not suggesting that," Gideon soothed.

"Then what exactly _are_ you suggesting Jason?" Gibbs asked impatiently.

While the other two waited for a response Gideon was in his office smiling. Through his window he could seem Morgan talking to Garcia. The idea had come to him then; a way to get to the boys while giving them, the 'adults', time to calm down.

A throat being cleared brought him back to reality.

"I think we three need tot talk and come to an agreement about how to deal with the boys. In the mean time someone needs to go then them. Hotch and I can't go but I think Spencer's big brother Morgan would be happy to escort him home." Gideon's tone held a hint of amusement.

Mac thought about it momentarily before agreeing, "I think I heard Flack say he wanted to visit Pittsburgh before."

Gideon chuckled at that and together he and Mac waited for Gibbs' to respond. In the conference room at NCIS Gibbs was wondering who could go in his stead. He thought about sending Ziva but then realized he couldn't really afford to loose two agents at the same time.

"Gibbs?" Mac finally ventured.

"Tony doesn't have a big brother but I think his 'Uncle' Ducky would be glad to lend a hand." Gibbs finally smirked.

The three men talked for a few more minutes before hanging up. While they went to talk to the three men they designated to go get their sons they had Adam, Garcia, and Abby (respectively) purchase plane tickets.

_TBC…_

**_A/N: what did you think of the brief appearance of Charlie from numb3rs?_**


	8. Brothers and Uncle part A

**BROTHERS AND UNCLE**

_**QUANTICO**_

"Morgan, can I see you in my office please," Gideon called out.

Morgan raised an eyebrow at JJ and Prentiss as he made his way to Gideon's office. He sat down at the older man's bidding.

"What ever it is, I didn't do it," Morgan joked.

"No, Spender did," The older man sighed.

Morgan shot him a look that clearly stated, 'I don't understand'. Gideon held up a hand to silence his questions. He explained what he knew and watched as Morgan clearly got angry.

"If you're willing, I'd like for you to go and fetch Spencer." Gideon finished explaining.

Morgan nodded his head, "I'll go get him."

They talked for a few more minutes before Morgan left to go back an overnight bag as none of the boys would be coming home till the next day. An hour later he was on a plane to Pittsburgh where he would wait in the airport for the other two men.

_**DC**_

Gibbs quickly made his way down the autopsy room to speak with Ducky. The older man had always been willing to help him and in many ways was the father figure Gibbs never realized he needed. Gibbs stepped into the room and waited, for the first time, for Ducky to realize he was there.

"Ah Jethro; what can I do for you today?" Ducky asked cheerfully.

"I need a favor Duck," Gibbs started. He explained what he knew about Tony's situation.

"That boy does get himself into some trouble," Ducky mused.

Seeing Gibbs glare tenfold Ducky laughed once again. Gibbs finished by stating that he wanted Ducky to go bring Tony home; Ducky agreed immediately. They finished talking and Gibbs left to meet his team at the crime scene. Ducky called in a different ME and left for the airport, having kept an overnight bag in his car at all times.

It was several hours later when he met up with Morgan. They sat and talked while waiting for the last man.

_**NEW YORK**_

Mac walked, surprisingly calm, out if his office and found Flack.

"You have time off still?" He asked by way of greeting.

"I got about a weeks worth; why?" Flack was cautious.

"You're going to Pittsburgh; you're plane leaves in a half hour." Mac responded as he ushered the younger man to the elevator.

"What?" Flack exclaimed. "Why?"

As they rode the elevator to the first floor Mac explained everything quickly. He noted, with some satisfaction, that Flack was just as upset as he was. Mac drove him first to his house to get some clothes and then the airport.

"You take care of him." Mac warned.

"I will," Flack reassured the man with a smile.

Hours later he was in Pittsburgh where he met up with Ducky and Morgan. Together they drove to the hotel.

_**Hotel – Pittsburgh **_

Reid had just stared pacing again in his room when he heard a knock on the door. He opened the door and stood in shock. Standing before him was Derrick Morgan, Don Flack, and Dr. Mallard.

"W-what are you doing h-here?" Reid stammered.

Gideon hadn't explained to him what he was planning and even when he knew he still hadn't bothered to call Reid. Flack and Ducky walked in and went straight to the two bathrooms to freshen up…and to give Morgan a private moment with Reid.

Morgan wasted no time in gripping Spencer's upper arm, spinning him around, and administering four quick swats to his backside causing the younger man to yelp.

"OW! Morgan, what was that for?" Reid demanded to know.

"First off change the attitude before more comes your way. Secondly you don't open the door without checking. You're an FBI agent; you of all people should know better." Morgan scolded.

Ducky came back into the living room area first and cleared his throat. "You should freshen up if we're to get going."

Morgan nodded his head and headed for the abandoned bathroom. Ducky sat and talked quietly with Reid until Flack joined them.

"What were you three thinking?" Flack asked flabbergasted.

"I would like to know how you managed to stay out of trouble." Morgan added as he walked into the room.

Reid looked around at the three older men and tried to stammer an excuse to leave the room but a look from Morgan changed his mind. He quickly explained everything that happened…leaving out the part where he'd threatened the police officer and the part where…'no, not gonna think about that,' Reid thought to himself.

"Is there anything else we need to know?" Morgan asked through clenched teeth.

Reid shook his head for an answer when Morgan took a step to him. "N-nothing else," he vocalized.

Morgan gave a disbelieving look, "I hope so kid."

The three men left leaving a very distraught Reid behind.

-------------------------------------

Ducky led the way into the police station. Morgan and Flack both had a grin on their faces at the forceful way he walked into the building. "I need to speak to who ever is charge of the case against Anthony DiNozzo Junior and Daniel Messer."

A quick phone call later and Officer Jones was escorting the men into the same room he'd talked to Reid early that day.

"How can I help you gentlemen?" The officer was wary.

"I know it's not standard but if you could, we would like the chance to talk to the owners who are pressing charges. We know the bar but unsure of whom owns it. Could you help us?" Ducky asked, having taken charge of the meeting.

"As I was trying to explain to the young man who came in early we are trying to get the bar owner to drop the charges. We are in negations with him now." Jones responded.

"And how are those going?" Morgan put in.

"Pretty well considering; the man would like payment immediately. He says it's gonna cost around four hundred dollars per person." Jones looked each man in the eyes.

The three men huddled together and when they parted Flack and Ducky were each holding four hundred dollars. Officer Jones nodded his head and after asking them to wait he left the room. He came back fifteen minutes later with a man in tow.

"This is Mr. Lamer, the owner of the bar. He's agreed to take payment in exchange for pressing charges. Also the third man involved in the scuffle has agreed not to press charges in exchange for the two boys not pressing counter charges." Jones tone was business like.

It didn't take long for papers to be signed and money to be handed over. Officer Jones made a phone call and told who ever was on the other end to release the two younger men. While they were waiting Jones turned and stared at them.

"What?" Flack asked trying to bite back his irritation.

"The two you came to get asked if they could stay." Jones raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not surprised. They're fathers will have much to say to them," Ducky chuckled.

Jones smirked, "You may want to have their fathers talk to them about not fighting when they're _in_ jail and that it's not the best idea to insult the officers watching over them."

Ducky's eyes flashed and Flack's jaw tightened. Morgan swore softly; he'd _known_ that Reid hadn't told him everything. This reminded him…

"What about the young guy that came to try to get them out; he behave himself?"

"For the most part though I don't like to be threatened," Jones supplied. Seeing Morgan raise in eyebrow in question he elaborated, "He told me I better hope we don't need the FBI's help anytime soon."

Morgan wasn't given a chance to react as Danny and Tony walked into the room. After quick thank yous were uttered Ducky took a firm grip on Tony's arm, while Flack took Danny's arm, and they marched the two embarrassed younger men out of the police station. No words were said until they got back to the hotel. .

Reid opened the door, after checking of course, to allow his roommates and the others in. Morgan turned steel eyes on him. "Get to your room and don't even think of coming out until I tell you other wise."

Reid looked Tony and Danny, turned a nice shade of pink, and then fled to the safety of his room.

Flack snapped his fingers once and pointed to the general direction of the other room and Danny flew to his room. Tony didn't need to be told by Ducky to follow. He could see the disappoint in the older man's eyes as he, too, made his way to the room he shared with Danny.

The three men didn't speak to one another as they placed calls to the respective fathers and told them what they knew. When they were done Morgan and Flack had a look in their eyes while Ducky looked unsure of himself. They each knew what had been said to one another.

"Why don't you send Danny out here to me," Flack suggested.

Ducky nodded and five minutes later Morgan was in Spencer's room, Ducky was in Tony's room and Flack was in the living room with Danny.

_TBC..._


	9. Brothers and Uncle part B

_**REID'S ROOM**_

Morgan walked into the room without knocking. He found Reid sitting on the bed, arms wrapped around his knees and his head laying on them. Reid didn't even look up when he heard the door open.

"How mad is Gideon?" he asked softly.

"About as mad as me," Morgan answered truthfully.

"We were just having fun." Reid protested.

"And what were you doing when you threatened Officer Jones?" Morgan inquired.

Reid's head flew up his eyes clearly asking what Morgan knew. Morgan gave him a wry grin. "I know you threatened Officer Jones and we know that Tony and Danny fought each other while in jail _and_ they seemed to have fun calling the other officers names. Officers, I may add that were there to insure no one hurt them. I also know you lied when you said you had nothing else to tell us."

Reid closed his eyes not wanting to see the look of anger and disappointment in the older man's eyes. "How much trouble am I in?"

"Gideon says that he will handle staying out to late, crossing town, and getting drunk." Morgan replied.

Reid tensed as he realized what Morgan was saying. "Please Morgan…"

Morgan shook his head. He beckoned for Reid to stand; a beckon Reid obeyed albeit slowly. Morgan sat on the bed and motioned to the younger man's cords. Reid's eyes went wide but he obeyed once again knowing that to disobey now would mean more trouble.

Morgan didn't hesitate to pull the younger man over his lap. He left the boxers up knowing full well that Gideon was going to be dealing him the next day. He brought his hand up and then brought it down with a snap of his wrist.

Reid shut his eyes tight and was soon crying silently. Morgan could see the change come over him and knew it was time to finish up.

"The next time," **SWAT** "you find yourself," **SWAT** "in trouble," **SWAT** "you will" **SWAT** "call us" **SWAT** "immediately!" **SWAT** "You will _never,_" **SWAT** "threaten" **SWAT** "_anyone_" **SWAT** "with the power" **SWAT** "of the FBI" **SWAT** "or you will be" **SWAT** "in more trouble" **SWAT** "then you" **SWAT** "can handle." **SWAT** "Do you understand me?" **SWAT**

Reid had tried his hardest to take the punishment as quietly as possible but he failed. "Y-yes; please Morgan..."

Morgan tipped him forward and aimed the last of his swats on the tender under curve.

"OW!" **SWAT** "Stop, please!" **SWAT** "I w-won't do it," **SWAT** "a-again!" **SWAT** "AH!" **SWAT**

Morgan finished with one last swat to the fullest part of the backside and began to rub circles on the younger man's back. He waited until Reid's cries had quieted down some before helping him stand and fix his clothes before pulling him into a hug.

"I'm sorry," Reid cried.

"Shh; I know you are kid. It's ok; I got you," Morgan let his 'little brother' hold onto him until he was ready to let go.

Reid gave him an embarrassed grin but Morgan waved it off. He sat down on the bed and motioned for Reid to follow soot; Reid chose to lie down. The two talked while waiting for the other two to get done.

------------------------------

_**LIVING ROOM**_

Ducky walked into the bedroom and looked at Danny. "Your brother is waiting for you in the living room but first I will check you over."

Ducky led Danny into the living room. He nodded to Flack. "I think it wise before we proceed if I make sure the boys are both physically alright."

Flack nodded and moved out of the way. Ducky looked Danny over and then smiled up at Flack. "Daniel is fine."

"Thank you Dr. Mallard." Flack responded and waited to hear the door shut behind him and Tony. He turned to Danny and took a deep breath. "I've talked to Mac already."

Danny's eyes went wide. "He's pretty pissed huh?"

"I think I'm more pissed then he is." Flack gave a sarcastic grin.

"Why?" Danny's eyes showed his confusion.

"Because he said that I can't deal with the fact that you got drunk or got into a fight, or got thrown in jail, or went to the wrong side of town, or that you stayed out too late." Flack sarcastic grin turned into a frown.

Danny was busy working on what Flack had said when he suddenly understood. He looked up at his friend and frowned with equal intensity. He shook his head no and Flack nodded his head yes.

Flack sat down on the sofa across from his younger brother and beckoned him forward. Danny was tempted to say no and fight it out when he heard a cry from Reid's room. Danny knew that he was responsible for Reid getting in trouble and he felt bad enough to go to Flack.

A second cry and Danny didn't hesitate to undo his jeans at Flacks bidding. Just as Morgan had done, Flack let Danny's boxers in place. He lifted his hand and brought it down with a resounding swat. Danny fought back the gasp that came to his lips.

Flack wasted no time in lecturing, "When you get" **SWAT** "yourself in trouble" **SWAT** "you _don't_" **SWAT** "make it worse" **SWAT** "by calling the people" **SWAT** "who are _trying_" **SWAT** "to help you" **SWAT** "names." **SWAT** "You _DON'T_" **SWAT** "fight with the person" **SWAT** "in trouble with you;" **SWAT** "especially when" **SWAT** "that person" **SWAT** "can help" **SWAT** "protect you!" **SWAT** "Do you understand?" **SWAT**

"Yes," Danny said quickly not wanting to over the man's lap longer then he had already.

Flack nodded, even though he knew Danny couldn't see it, and tipped him forward. Danny could only feel the motion in horror.

"No Don!" **SWAT **"Stop it!" **SWAT** "Damn it Don!" **SWAT**

Flack seemed to take some offense in the last plea as he started to swat harder. Danny reacted quickly and apologized but Flack didn't let up until he heard Danny let loose his first sob. With a final swat he pulled began to rub circles on his back. He didn't bother to talk like he knew Mac did. When Danny seemed to gain some control Flack eased the jeans up and then helped him stand.

"I would drop the attitude before you see Mac tomorrow." Flack suggested.

Danny nodded his head and looked down reminding the older man of a child. He opened his arms and Danny stepped into the hug. "I'm sorry."

"It'll be ok," Flack reassured him.

When Danny was calm he and Flack sat and talked. Well…Flack sat and Danny laid down with his head on the arm rest.

----------------------------------

_**TONY'S ROOM**_

Ducky walked back into the bedroom to find Tony sitting on the edge of the bed, his head hanging down. Ducky didn't say anything as he quickly looked the younger man over before sitting down beside him.

"He didn't come down." Tony didn't look up.

"No he did not but not because he was disappointed in you dear boy. The team caught a case and he was worried; too worried." Ducky answered.

Tony sighed again but said nothing for a few minutes. "Are you mad at me?"

Ducky closed his eyes not sure how to answer. "No, I am not mad at you Anthony."

Tony jumped when he heard a cry from either side of him. He looked at the walls when realization struck him. He looked back at Ducky wide eyed and swallowed nosily. "It's not fair to get it twice."

"Oh dear boy you're not going to be spanked for the same thing twice. Jethro is not cruel. He insisted that he, Mac, and Gideon were going to handle you three missing curfew, going to a bar on the side of town you were told not to go, getting intoxicated, and getting in a vehicle with an intoxicated driver. He and Mac will also be dealing with you and Daniel being in a fight and taken to jail." Ducky looked over at Tony who still refused to meet his eyes.

"Are you…" Tony started.

"I am going to deal with you fighting Daniel in jail and calling the other police officers names." Ducky finished.

Tony didn't even fight the idea as he stood up and undid his jeans before allowing Ducky to guide him over his knees so that his upper body was supported by the bed. Ducky brought the jeans to his knees but allowed him the dignity of keeping his boxers up though Tony knew he wouldn't get the same treatment from Gibbs.

Ducky didn't make him wait long. He drew a deep breath and brought his raised hand down firmly causing Tony to gasp softly. 'Strong hand,' Tony thought to himself as Ducky quickly brought a fire to his backside.

As Morgan had, Ducky waited until he could tell that Tony was softly crying before lecturing.

**SWAT SWAT** "You do" **SWAT **"_not_ get into" **SWAT** "a fight" **SWAT** "with the friend" **SWAT** "you are in jail with." **SWAT** "You do _not_" **SWAT SWAT** "antagonize the people" **SWAT** "who are doing you" **SWAT** "a favor" **SWAT** "by not allowing"** SWAT** "anyone" **SWAT** "to hurt you." **SWAT SWAT**

Ducky lifted his right knee to better aim at the tender under curve of Tony's backside. Tony groaned softly knowing that he wouldn't be able to hold back the sobs wanting to escape his lips for long…he was right.

**SWAT **"OW!" **SWAT **"Please Duck!" **SWAT** "OW!" **SWAT** "I'm sorry!" **SWAT** "AH!" **SWAT**

With the final swat Ducky stopped and brought Tony's jeans up carefully before rubbing circles on his back. When Tony had calmed down a little Ducky helped him up and sat him on the bed. He put an arm around Tony and gave him a sad smile when Tony wrapped his arms tightly around his neck.

"I'm sorry Duck." Tony cried.

"I know you are Anthony. It'll be alright," Ducky promised.

When Tony had finally gathered himself the two talked about the night before and what had happened in detail. By the time they went to the living room Morgan and Reid were already out there talking to Danny and Flack.

---------------------------

The older three men talked quietly among themselves while the younger three tried to find comfortable positions. There was a silent agreement amongst the six that they were not going to talk about what happened.

"Morgan…" Reid started but stopped.

"What that matter kid?" Morgan worried.

"I-I mean…erm…that is, ah, w-we haven't eaten yet today." Reid finished.

Morgan gave him a shocked look before nodding. "Why don't we go see what all you guys brought while Tony and Danny take a shower?"

Reid nodded and followed Morgan to the kitchen while Tony and Danny wisely took Morgan's suggestion for an order. By the time they got out supper was on the table. It seemed weird to the three younger men that they'd missed both breakfast and lunch and hadn't even thought about it.

When they finished eating they were, much their surprise, allowed to watch some television. By nine that night they were each being shepherded to bed much to their dismay though the throb in their backside made sure they didn't argue back.

"Should I call for a couple roll-a-ways?" Ducky wondered.

Morgan shook his head. "I'll stay with Reid; he won't mind."

Ducky nodded and said his good nights at Morgan and Reid went into abedroom.

"Well my dear boy why don't you and your brother stay in the second bedroom since that has two beds and Anthony and I will stay out here." Ducky suggested to Flack.

"No, that's ok, you go ahead and…" Flack started.

"None sense; Anthony has no problems with sharing." Ducky interrupted.

With a smile and a good night Flack and Danny disappeared into the second bedroom. Tony smiled at Ducky and helped the older man take out the sofa bed.

------------------------

As each had suspected the three younger men had different reactions to sleeping.

Reid fell asleep quickly but was plagued with nightmares about 'what if's' and 'what could have been's'. Morgan woke up around two that morning to find Reid thrashing around. He quickly understood and threw an arm around Reid who stopped moving and fell into a dreamless sleep.

Danny huffed and puffed about going to sleep until about midnight when Flack had, had enough. He propped himself up on an elbow and informed the younger man that if he was having trouble sleeping then he (Flack) knew of a cure to fix it. Danny took the threat seriously and was soon asleep.

Tony lay on his side and thought back to a case where the team had been forced to rent rooms at a local motel. They needed one double bed room for Tony and McGee and two single rooms for Ziva and Gibbs and been told that they had the one double but only had one single. Neither Tim nor Tony had wanted to share a bed so Tim was gonna sleep on the floor when Gibbs informed them that it was too cold for either to sleep on the thinly carpeted floor. Tim was given one bed while Tony shared one with Gibbs. Tony had been less then pleased at the time but Gibbs had said something about fathers and sons and Tony had ceased to care. Ever since that night Tony hadn't cared about sharing with Gibbs…and now Ducky.

Soon all of the men were asleep; each waiting to see what the morning would bring…

_TBC…_


	10. Going Home

_**A/N: A couple things I'd like to say. 1.) This is my last fic for the year 2007! I hope you enjoyed reading is as much as I enjoyed writing it! It has been a pleasure and an honor to write the fics that all of you have been so kind to review!!**_

**_2.) I want to thank ALL of you for reviewing my fic! I know some of you joined in later then others but that does NOT matter to me. All that matters is that you took the time to review!! _**

**_3.) I'd like to send a special thanks to windlg, poohbear123, affleckfan08, and fuher sakura tensen; each of who has reviewed almost every single chapter:) _**

_**Going Home**_

Danny was the first person up the next morning. He groaned as his backside hit the bed; though it was no were near as sore as it had been the night before he and the other two had been made to sit at the dinner table for supper and then sit while watching television which never gave them time off their butts until they went to bed.

A quick look at the alarm clock on the small dresser separating his bed from Flack's told him it was only eight o' clock. He sighed and rolled onto his side, taking the pressure off his backside. He continued to shift and sigh until Flack woke up fifteen minutes later.

"If it's not nine o' clock or later you will regret it," Flack warned.

Danny stilled instantly not wanting to irritate the older man but after another minute of stilled silence could no longer keep quiet.

"I'm gonna get up," Danny informed him.

Flack looked at the clock and gave a little growl. "You are not getting up before nine thirty so don't even think about it."

Danny stood up not carrying what Flack said. Flack responded in kind; Danny tried to lie back down but Flack reached him first. Flack quickly tucked Danny under one arm and swatted him a dozen times. When he was done Danny had silent tears on his face.

Flack gripped Danny chin firmly in his hands. "It's going to be a long day already. Do not make it any worse."

Danny nodded and Flack gave him a hug before telling him to go back to bed until nine thirty; Danny complied.

-------------------------------------

Flack stayed up after his encounter with Danny and took a shower; he came out to find Ducky waiting to go in. By nine thirty Danny was on his way in to the bathroom and Ducky was checking on Morgan, who was already up and dressed, and Reid, who was in the shower.

Morgan came out of his room and helped Ducky cook breakfast. No one missed the fact that Danny was shifting more then the other two boys. By eleven o' clock Danny and Flack were saying their good byes. Morgan drove them to the airport in the car rented by Tony.

Danny stormed onto the plane fully intent to make the plane ride home hell but a warning look from Flack quickly changed his mind. He sat down and began to instantly sulk.

Two hours later Ducky and Tony drove Morgan and Reid to the airport. The two younger boys hugged and Tony apologized for getting Reid in trouble. Reid brushed the apology off with a smile and said he'd talk to Tony…eventually.

Morgan had to drag Reid onto the plane as Reid's feet some how became planted to the ground. The older man was willing to drag but when Reid started to try to break free he stopped and turned his steel gaze onto him.

"Little boy, you can either get on the plane and be able to sit in some sort of comfort or you can fight me and then sitting is going to be the last thing you'll want to do." Morgan warned.

Reid's feet worked after that though later Reid would swear it was on their own violation.

Tony returned the rented car after dropping Morgan and Reid off and then followed Ducky to a restaurant inside the airport while they waited the half hour before they had to be on the plane.

When it came to getting on the plane Ducky made sure to have Tony's arm in his grasp though Tony made it onto the plane on his own. There were unshed tears in Tony's eyes as he buckled himself in.

----------------------------------------

_**NEW YORK CITY**_

Flack ushered Danny through the airport and home before Danny could even register that Mac wasn't there. Mac had just finished up a case and barely made it back to his apartment before Danny did.

Flack ushered Danny through the door and gave Mac a smile as Danny suddenly grounded his feet into the ground. Mac walked over and gave his son a hug; he quickly looked the younger man over himself and when satisfied Mac took a couple steps back.

"Go unpack your bag and wait in your room. I'll call you when supper's done and then we will talk." Mac ordered.

Danny scowled and turned, ready to storm to his room but a swat to the seat of his pants made him re-think that tactic.

When Mac heard the Danny's bedroom door shut, a little harder then necessary of course, he turned to Flack. "How was he?"

"He was repentant last night and moody this morning," Flack answered honestly. "From what I could gather the guy he punched did have it coming; on the other hand Tony was trying to get them out of the bar."

Mac sighed and rubbed his head, "Thanks Flack, I owe you one."

"Don't mention it," Flack replied with a grin.

-----------------------------

Supper that night was tense as Danny continued to sulk. Finally the two had the dishes cleaned and left over put away and went to the living room. Mac directed Danny to sit on the couch and then sat down on the coffee table directly across from him.

"What happened?" Mac asked.

Danny sighed and explained everything about their vacation from the first day to the moment they left. Mac didn't say a thing though he was seething on the inside. Danny looked up and met Mac's eyes. 'I'm never gonna sit,' he thought to himself.

"I've already talked with the Gibbs and Gideon and we've come to the conclusion that while you are each responsible for missing curfew and going to a part of town we told you not to go, you are not each responsible for the fight or being thrown in jail."

Danny gulped as he realized what Mac meant. Mac had seen the slight panic in the younger man's eyes and waited until Danny's attention was back on him before continuing.

"Since you missed curfew you are grounded for three weeks. You got thrown in jail, that's another three weeks. Since you had an attitude with Flack this morning you're grounded for another two weeks. That's eight weeks total. That means no working extra shifts, you stay here, no phone calls, and we can discuss watching TV."

"That's not fair!" Danny protested loudly as he realized it meant he was getting spanked for everything else.

Mac didn't say anything as he stood up, pulling Danny with him, and then took the younger man's seat. He pulled out a hair brush and laid it down beside him; he could hear the small whimper come from Danny. Mac took a deep breath, as much as he wanted forget what had happened or wait to handle it, he knew he couldn't. He knew neither of them would sleep that night with this, sitting over their heads.

Danny looked defiant for a couple of minutes but then he looked down and when he looked back up Mac could see the tears in his eyes. Danny slowly unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down to his knees. Mac guided him over his lap before pulling down his boxers to join his jeans. Mac didn't waste any time bringing his hand up and then down with a sharp SWAT. Danny flinched.

"When you," **SWAT** "are told" **SWAT** "not to go" **SWAT** "somewhere" **SWAT** "it's for your own" **SWAT** "good;" **SWAT** "not because" **SWAT** "I want to" **SWAT** "run your life" **SWAT** "but because" **SWAT** "I want you" **SWAT** "to be" **SWAT** "safe." **SWAT** "The same" **SWAT** "goes for" **SWAT** "when I **SWAT**" "give you" **SWAT** "a curfew." **SWAT**

Mac put more force in his swats towards the end and Danny's legs began to kick. Danny couldn't help but squirm. Mac's hand came down a little faster as Danny began to protest. After the upturned backside was a nice shade of red Mac stopped and began to rub circles on Danny's back, waiting for him to calm down before picking up the hairbrush.

Danny tensed when he felt the brush lay on his backside. He shook his head and couldn't stop the whimper that came to his lips. Mac took his free hand and gave his it a reassuring squeeze. Not wanting Danny to get any more worked up then he was Mac raised the hairbrush and brought it down wit the flick of his wrist.

"Please Mac; I'm sorry! OW! It won't happen again!"

Mac had to steel himself to keep going even as Danny's cries turned to sobs. He knew he had to see it through.

"You do" **SMACK** "not" **SMACK** "_ever_" **SMACK** "get in the car" **SMACK** "with a drunk" **SMACK** "driver!" **SMACK** "You do" **SMACK** "_not_" **SMACK** "throw the first punch," **SMACK** "ever!" **SMACK** "If you have" **SMACK** "to protect yourself" **SMACK** "then yes," **SMACK** "go ahead and throw" **SMACK** "all the punches" **SMACK** "you can." **SMACK**

When Danny's backside was a deep shade of red Mac stopped and threw the hairbrush onto the other small sofa and began to rub circles on Danny's back and waited for him to calm down. It took him a few minutes but he did. Mac gently eased the boxers in place but removed the younger man's shoes and jeans. He knew that the jeans would just cause more undo discomfort.

Mac led Danny to his bedroom and tucked him in, making sure to be gentle the entire time. When Danny was encased in his blankets Mac told him he'd be right back. He entered the room again a few minutes later in his own pajamas and an extra blanket and pillow. He lay down on top of Danny's blankets and held him close. He knew there'd be plenty of time in the morning to talk but right now Danny needed to know he was forgiven and loved.

_**QUANTICO**_

Garcia and Gideon stood side by side not talking as Morgan and Reid came into view. Morgan shook Gideon's hand and gave Garcia a kiss on the cheek. Garcia hugged Reid before taking off to drop Morgan off at his car which was still at the BAU.

Reid stood, planted in his spot, and stared at Gideon. The older man gave him a smile and a hug before ushering back to his car and then home. Once home Gideon served the food he'd cooked before leaving and had kept warm. Reid had skipped lunch and was starving.

After their early dinner Gideon sent Reid to his room to unpack and wait for him. He cleaned up the leftovers of the meal before making his way to Reid's room.

---------------------

"Wanna tell me what happened?" Gideon asked.

Reid wasn't fooled; he knew the behind the question was an order. Much like Danny had with Mac, Reid began with the moment he got into the airport until he saw Gideon earlier that day.

"I didn't drink as much as everyone thought I did," Reid informed the older man.

"No?" Gideon raised an eyebrow.

Reid made a face, "I hate beer. I saw some people not tilting their glasses and the beer had a lot of foam so that's what I did and I only had a half glass to every two and half of theirs."

"I'm glad you didn't get drunk but if Tony and Danny are your friends then why did you feel you had to lie to them about it?" Gideon inquired.

"I didn't lie because of them. I just didn't want Tony's other friends thinking I was a baby or anything." Reid explained.

"That still leaves us with you staying out past the allotted time, going to a part of town I told you not to go to, and getting into a fight." Gideon's voice was stern.

"The fight wasn't my fault. I HAD to or Tony would have gotten hurt," Reid protested.

Gideon's face showed that he wanted an explanation. For once Reid was hesitant and grateful at the same time.

"Tony told me and Ross to not get involved so we didn't but then…then these two guys came from behind Tony and hit him. Danny and Jimmy were to busy fighting their guys so Ross and I went to get the guys off of him. Jimmy saw us and told us to leave the fight and after Tony stood up, we did."

Gideon ran a hand over his face, "Since you were protecting Tony, then I won't penalize you for it…this time."

Reid nods his head in understanding. He knew that Gideon didn't really want to punish him but he also knows that he's broken the rules and for that he'll have to pay the penalty.

"In talking with the other father's we agreed that missing curfew, while not a good thing, is also not the worst thing. So for that you are ground for three weeks. Do you understand?" Gideon asks.

"Yes, sir," Reid responds knowing that they're all getting off lightly.

"You went to the other side of town, by ways of a drunk driver, and in doing so put your life in danger. I won't ever allow that. You remember what I told you would happen if you ever did that?" Gideon inquired.

Reid nods his head unable to speak. He watches with wide eyes as Gideon goes to his dresser and grabs his brush. When Gideon comes back he gives Reid a comforting hug.

"Pants down," he informed the startled boy.

Reid wanted so desperately to protest but he didn't. He slipped his night pants down to his knees and allowed Gideon to pull him down and over his lap. Reid's upper body was balanced on the bed.

Reid hid his head in his arms as Gideon pulled down his boxers to join his pants. The embarrassment didn't last long as the fire in his backside soon took precedence.

"You do _not_" **SWAT** "go" **SWAT** "to a place" **SWAT** "where you put" **SWAT** "yourself" **SWAT** "in danger" **SWAT** "or you" **SWAT** "will _not_" **SWAT** "like" **SWAT** "the consequences." **SWAT** "Do" **SWAT** "you" **SWAT** "understand?" **SWAT**

"Y-yes sir," Reid cried out.

"Almost done son," Gideon said as he rubbed a couple comforting circles on Reid's back.

Reid couldn't help but tense when he felt the brush rest against his backside. He grabbed a hold of his quilt.

**SMACK** "OW!" **SMACK** "Gideon please," **SMACK** "no more!" **SMACK** "I'm sorry!" **SMACK** "AH!" **SMACK**

Gideon's threw the brush back onto the dresser and gingerly pulled the younger man's boxers and night pants back up. After a spanking Reid always needed the human comfort and like every other time, Gideon was happy to provide. He sat Reid on his lap and rocked him back and forth, willing to hold him until he stopped crying.

_**DC**_

Tony was trembling by the time he and Ducky pulled up the NCIS building. He gave Ducky pleading eyes but Ducky only gave him a smile of encouragement. Ducky led the way to the autopsy room where Gibbs had asked him to keep a "hold of Tony" until he got there. Tony had to wait for two hours.

Ducky had taken pity on the poor younger man and brought a pizza. He had, had to order Tony to eat. Tony sat around in Ducky's office looking every bit like a man being sent to his death. 'Not getting off that easy,' Tony mused to himself.

Two hours later Gibbs stormed in and looked at his 'son.' After a quick check to make sure he was indeed ok, Gibbs swatted him twice and then dragged him to his car. He stared lecturing as he was driving.

"What were you thinking? You could have been hurt or worse yet killed. Damn it Tony!" Gibbs took a deep breath knowing that yelling would only cause Tony to withdraw into himself. "Tell me what happened."

Tony told him everything about that night. He knew he would be able to talk about the rest of the trip later. He even made sure to tell how Ducky had already "sp-punished" him.

"Why didn't you just try to get Danny out of the club?" Gibbs asked, his voice showing his confusion.

"I did; honest Gibbs," Tony pleaded. "Johnny and I both did but the guys friends started in and soon it was five…we had to protect Danny from getting beat up."

"Where you drunk," Gibbs inquired.

"When we first headed to the bar but I nursed two beers and had some coffee so I had sobered up by the time the fight started," Tony admitted.

"Was Johnny drunk," Gibbs voice was hard.

"I-I mean…" Tony closed his eyes, "yes."

The rest of the drive was silent as each man lost themselves to thoughts. The car ride home went quicker then Tony ever remembered. As with the other two boys Gibbs sent Tony to unpack and wait in his room since he knew that the younger man had already eaten.

-----------------------

Gibbs entered the room and sat down beside Tony. "You know what you did so I'm not going over it again. Because you stayed out till four you are grounded for three weeks. I know you wanted to help your friend but in doing so you got thrown in jail and risked losing your job. For that combined you are grounded for three weeks."

"What does that mean?" Tony asked softly.

"It means when we're not on a case you will be staying here, you will not stay in the office any later then I tell you and you will not go back until I tell you. You will not be going out on dates or using the computer, or using the phone. I haven't decided about the movies."

Tony nodded. He looked up time to see Gibbs grabbing a hairbrush out of pocket and placed it on the bed; he paled. Gibbs sent him to change into his night clothes and when he came back Gibbs pulled him over his lap and quickly bared him.

Gibbs didn't bother to lecture right away knowing full well that they'd discussed what the younger man was being punished for. He didn't want to over do it. Not until he felt, more then heard, Tony begin to cry did he start.

**SWAT** "You" **SWAT** "will not" **SWAT** "go where" **SWAT** "I've told you" **SWAT** "not to go" **SWAT** "again" **SWAT** "or you will" **SWAT** "be more" **SWAT** "sorry" **SWAT** "then you" **SWAT** "are now." **SWAT** "I" **SWAT** "will _not_" **SWAT** "lose you" **SWAT** "because you" **SWAT** "want to" **SWAT** "impress" **SWAT** "your friends." **SWAT SWAT**

"Gibbs please, I'm sorry," Tony cried out.

Gibbs waited until Tony had caught his breath before bringing down the hairbrush with a first smack causing Tony to yelp.

"You don't" **SMACK** "get into" **SMACK** "a car" **SMACK** "with someone" **SMACK** "whose" **SMACK** "been" **SMACK** "drinking." **SMACK** "Got it?" **SMACK**

"Y-yes Gibbs;" **SMACK** "OW" **SMACK** "I-I got it!" **SMACK** "OW!" **SMACK** "AH!"

Gibbs rubbed circles on Tony's back until Tony calmed down enough to stand up and straighten his clothes. Gibbs stood up and opened his arms which were all the invitation Tony needed. He stopped into the older man's hug and cried.

--------------------------------------------

The fathers talked that night to tell each other the period in which their boys wouldn't be allowed to talk to one another since they all lost phone and computer privileges. Danny would be 'gone' the longest with two months, Tony next with six weeks and Reid last with only three weeks.

As they went to bed that night the fathers couldn't help but be content for the first time in days. Their sons were home in their own beds…with sore backsides but that was ok. They would heal and for now everything was back to normal.

**EPILOGUE:**

_**Two Months Later…**_

_Trouble_I'm free!

_Bond:_ Nice to see you again

_Genius Boy:_ Same here

_Trouble:_ I can't believe we survived!

_Bond:_ If you call being unable to sit for two days surviving

_Trouble:_It could have been worse.

_Bond:_ I don't want to know…Spence you there?

_Genius Boy:_Yeah, I was just thinking

_Trouble/Bond:_ about?

_Genius Boy:_ Where should we go next time?

**THE END**


End file.
